Nameless Aid
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: Naruto's curiosity gets the better of him again and this time he has to fight the hokage.Real summary inside. Sasukexsakura NarutoxHinata Shikamaruxinoxtemari TsunadexJiraya NejixTenTen gaaraxoc! R&R please its way better than it sounds it will get better
1. New people old unnamed bonds

**Unrequited Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything… well except for Nanashi Tsumura I also don't own Listen to the rain which I got from Evanescence I also sort of made it short hope no one mind I could change it if anyone does care!**

**Summary: **Naruto could care less if a place is forbidden or not, but Tsunade goes out of her way to block his path. What have the past two Hokage's been hiding from the shinobi that not even ANBU know about , and how will this help Naruto in getting Sasuke back, stopping Akatsuki and finding love.

-----------------------

"Hey Sakura-Chan why do you think Tsunade-sama has forbidden us to go into this manor?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know not even ANBU know… BAKA GET AWAY FROM THERE!!" she shouted the last part as he came close to the gate. As soon as he tried to open it a force had pushed him so far back he couldn't even see who or what had done it.

"Naruto I told you to stay away." Tsunade had appeared in front of them she was in a fighting pose which meant trouble.

"Granny Tsunade could you PLEASE let us go in I mean I do deserve to know seeing as how I will become Hokage soon." He said nodding his head like he was trying to avoid a bee. She shook her head and only crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry the only way through is past me Naruto and I won't hold back." She said a smirk forming on her lips.

"Hehehe Tsunade sama your going to regret that." Naruto charged at Tsunade with his fists balled up while Sakura just stared her eyes filled with shock and fear. Tsunade side stepped his attempt and brought her elbow crashing down on his back which earned her a slight yelp from Naruto which didn't sound like him it disappeared with a puff of smoke which she then realized that he did on purpose to confuse her she turned around and saw dozens of Naruto's dashing with all his might. Tsunade though had a few tricks up her sleeve as she brought down her foot making the ground shake causing all of them to lose balance and fall. Tsunade then ran up to Naruto and pinned him to the floor.

"That was a nice try Naruto, but you still have a lot of work to do." She said laughing.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Naruto disappeared in anther puff of smoke and Tsunade instantly turned around to see Naruto charging at her landing a kick straight to her stomach. As he was about to attack her again she held him firmly by his arms and smiled.

"Alright Naruto you can stop now you passed." She said smiling.

"Wha… WHAT???" he asked confused.

"Let me explain, this was a test especially for you knowing how your so curious and I know that it really hurts for you to still be a Genin while your friends are Chunnins with the exception of Neji. Nevertheless I would never have expected all this though coming from you so I'm promoting you to a…" she was cut off by a jumping Naruto.

"I'M A CHUNNIN NOW YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!" he said excitedly trying his best not to hug Tsunade.

"No you haven't been promoted to a Chunnin, more like a Jounin seeing as how your friends are almost there and you deserve not only that but it would take you at least three years to be with them so congratulations you passed." She said smiling which caused Naruto to jump up screaming something about how amazing he is.

"Wait, but does that mean there is nothing in that manor?" Sakura asked a smile on her face from all the excitement.

"No Sakura there is that's why I have to continue explaining, you see the person who lies in there has only been in Konoha for the past two years, she is also going to help you Naruto with your training. At this Naruto had been silent. The person on the other side of these walls was his way to getting Sasuke back.

"Sakura go with him you can learn a lot as well."

"Hai." She said walking behind him.

"_And please help her Naruto because sooner or later your going to have to go on a mission with her and she should be ready."_ She thought to herself before walking the opposite direction towards her office.

Naruto opened the door to enter a dark house everything seemed black, red, and blue the furniture the paintings there was even a painting on a table that looked as if it was painted by blood. Sakura crept closer to Naruto afraid of the creepy house. They then walked up the stairs to a room that was ajar open, pushing the door they saw the unexpected. The room was a beige colour the whole theme was of the dessert. What really caught there attention was the person before them. Instead of an old lady or someone who would seem to be well educated, a young women who was about 15 or 14 was standing her she was facing them her clothes purely of black with red stitchings she wore tight pants that stopped below her knees she wore a black fishnet shirt with a red metal plait holding tighly on her without any arm support it also only covered her chest and left her stomach exposed. Her eyes and hair was what scared them her hair was pure black with vibrant red streaks cascading down her back. Her eyes were also red, but had grey around the iris. Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura and don't forget it." He said enthusiastically. The girl just glared at him.

"I could careless." She said walking closer to them.

"Well at least tell us your name." Sakura said gaining the courage. The girl sighed and walked closer to them her eyes burning holes in Sakura's.

"I am Tsumura Nanashi." she said sitting down on her bed. Sakura flinched at her name. _"Her name really suits her personality."_ She thought.

"So I guess I'll have you guys staying here, for the record your are to be sleeping here as well your room Sakura is on my right and yours Naruto is on my left I will explain everything tomorrow and expect everyone in the training room at 5 it is the basement today you can rest take whatever you like from the fridge I stalked it with your favorites as Tsunade-sama has told me." she said.

"You can leave now." she said coldly. Naruto glared at her and Sakura left without a word. When they were gone she shut the door and sighed.

"You guys are my only way back home." She said before turning off the lights and sitting on her bed to meditate.

-----------------------

After walking downstairs to explore the place Naruto who was strangle quiet had exploded.

"What her problem she sooo cold we already have Shino and Gaara we don't need someone else to be so cold." Naruto said in one breath.

"Naruto she seems sad maybe there is something wrong give it a break I'm sure Tsunade sama trusts her if she gave her all of our information so just let it go." She retaliated with a sigh.

"Sakura-Chan your supposed to be on my side." Naruto pouted which made Sakura shake her head and walk back upstairs. "I'm going to sleep see tomorrow morning." She said and left quickly to her room. After Naruto went in the kitchen and found packs and packs of instant ramen he forgot about how rude Nanashi was and just dug in his food. After the meal he left to his room which was on the left.

-----------------------

Sakura was expecting the room to be dull and black or like Nanashi's room, but instead it was all pink and red. Excited yet confused with how everything seemed so welcoming and roomy she pushed the though away and jumped on her comfortable bed instantly falling asleep.

-----------------------

Naruto opened the door to his room he didn't look around as the room was dark. He turned on the light thinking that it wouldn't make a difference, but instead was welcomed with a room that was orange red and blue he smiled and lied down on the bed his last thoughts of Sasuke, Sakura, and himself being reunited soon.

-----------------------

Nanashi couldn't get any sleep so instead climbed on the roof and sat there singing her favorite song.

Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen

Listen to each drop of rain

aaah  
Whispering secrets in vain  
aaah  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain

Aa...ah  
Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain  
Weeping  
Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh  
Oo...ooh oooh oh oh

Listen listen  
Listen listen

I stand alone in the storm  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain

oo...ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh ooh oh oh oooh  
Listen

She smiled and shut her eyes as she hoped she could someday sing that to him.

**(Hope you like it At first there wont be a lot of romance just Sakura remembering things but don't worry thinks will shape up soon. Please R&R I really promise this story will get sooooo much better so please please review hehe!)**


	2. Sweet Lullaby

**Nameless Aid**

**(I own um Nanashi Tsumura and nothing else he he… oh wait that's bad sigh!!)**

**Sweet Lullaby**

Sakura and Naruto woke up early after getting ready, eating breakfast, and Sakura had finished cleaning up Naruto's spilt ramen which yearned him a huge smack on his face, the two made there way to the basement Naruto with his huge silly grin while Sakura stomped angrily obviously grouchy having to wake up so early.

First thing the saw was a big, no huge area that was all grey and white it had targets and weird objects Sakura wasn't sure what they were used for, but she quickly forgot about the area once

"Oh it's just you two with all that stomping I though a horde of elephants were attacking." Nanashi said sarcastically. This did nothing to help.

"Hey listen here you can make fun of me but…" Sakura had clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth at first he didn't know why, but after a while backed away from Nanashi who had a deadly look almost as if she had the intent to kill.

"SO you think you can talk to me like that, fine then fight me show me how much you hate me, how much you despise my being come on I won't hold back." She said getting in a fighting stance. The air was thick as silence passed over them thunder roared vigorously outside. Naruto made his first move charging forward, Nanashi smiled.

"You fool." she said grinning, but was startled. Naruto had disappeared and reappeared behind her. He struck her hard on her side with his kick. Nanashi jumped away and smiled.

"So you have talent I thought the poor pervert had to teach a hopeless cause." She said crossing her arms over her chest smiling at the reaction she got.

"HEY, I'm Uzumaki I'm not a hopeless cause because one day I Am going to b the Hokage believe it." He said triumphantly. Nanashi snorted and only shook her head.

"Fine I'll make a deal with you if you can beat me by the end of this week, and master using wind I'll acknowledge you other than that…" she did a few hand signs and pushed down on the ground. The ground shook so hard Sakura had to climb the stairs and watch from above fear forming in her eyes. Nanashi smiled as she dug her hands deeper creating a crack on the ground. Then a huge explosion followed and a gust of air had exploded from underground knocking Naruto in the air and making him fall back.

"Now you know why Tsunade has asked me to train you?" she asked laughing gently at how silly he looked lying on the ground. Naruto had instantly got up and brushed himself off.

"Not bad not beat this… Kagebushin no jutsu." He said instantly three clones had appeared they all gathered around him gathering chakra in his hand. At first Nanashi couldn't recognize the move, and then it hit her she moved back and stood shocked.

"How could you do the Rasengan only three people can."

"Not the Rasengan, even better Rasengan Shuriken I have been able to complete the fourths technique for him." he said proudly.

"And your second to fall victim to it." He was smiling his eyes blazing red as the Kyubbi fought to take over. Nanashi was terrified she ran towards Naruto and jumped behind him she put her hand on him and started to drain chakra at first it made her feel stronger, but after a while the chakra seemed to be too much for her as Naruto's Rasengan had vanished she removed her hand and walked in front of him slowly she was panting.

"I guess I was wrong." She lied down on the floor trying her best to catch her breath she tried to heal herself, but failed because she was too weak. Sakura who had felt useless had jumped to her side and began healing her.

"Thank you Sakura sama." She said and got up at first they thought she would start to act warmer, but they were wrong.

"Alright playtime is over, now Naruto if you want to learn these techniques you have to pass these steps Sakura I also want you to pay attention and apply this to your medical ninjutsu it will help when it comes to healing faster other than that your perfectly fine as you just demonstrated, but don't get to happy you're a long way from ever being the best." she said her voice turning cold.

"Alright first we are going to do something simple I want you to release chakra from your whole hand simple right?" she asked and they nodded.

"Wrong you see I want you two do that with your hands tied to a pole above your heads." She said a smirk on her lips. The both gulped not wanting to go through this training anymore.

Sakura and Naruto were squirming there hands burned it felt as if there arms were going to be ripped off.

"You guys are thinking about the pain too much and not your chakra close all your senses and just feel your chakra come on you guys have to do it. It took Sakura two hours before she got it. It took Naruto three as he didn't have great chakra control like Sakura. After a few more tries they had finally been able to do it.

"Now I want you guys to do it even when your not tied up." They nodded and tried it.

"What? I can see my chakra clearly." Sakura said observing her hand. Naruto shook his hand over and over.

"My hand is on fire its burning blue help help." Naruto said jumping up and down. Naruto punched Naruto hard.

"Baka that's your chakra." She said.

"Oh I knew that." he said putting on his goofy smile.

"Ok now that's over next we will move on to using that chakra." Nanashi opened her bag and pulled out her Kunai and grabbed the blade pulling back she winced as blood trickled down.

Her hand she opened it and flexed her hand making the blood gush.

"Heal it by applying what I taught you." Usually this would have taken Sakura 5 minutes because of how deep it was but now it only took one. Sakura smiled at her self proud of her new achievement.

"Great now Sakura I want you to go in the backyard I have set you up with a course to do I want you not to dodge but you your superhuman strength and enhance it with what I taught when I'm up there everything should be destroyed well except for furniture that better not be touched or I'll kill you." She said the last part quietly making it sound scary. Sakura glared at Nanashi and left.

"Naruto from here on things are going to get tricky and I know you can do it, but that doesn't mean I like you I am doing this as a favor for Tsunade sama and Kakashi seeing as how he's on a mission. So next I am going to teach you how to use wind, wind is a powerful element it can slice through trees or if string enough probably can destroy a whole part of a forest." She said making her way to the other side of the room.

"Ok Now I want you to feel the air around you close your eyes and let the wind be your eyes it will tell you your surrounding help you find an enemy its like your own Byakugann." she said shutting her eyes.

"Ok to demonstrate Naruto I want you to move without making any noise and I will tell you where you are." Naruto snorted saying something about how wind wasn't alive, but Nanashi proved him wrong. As Naruto made no noise and walked behind her he waited thinking that what she was doing was pointless.

"Your standing right behind me, hey don't touch that." She still had her back to him as he picked up a necklace that was lying on the table. Nanashi spun around grabbed the necklace wore it around her neck and hid it under her shirt.

"Never ever touch that again unless you want to be sent back Tsunade without having completely learned any new techniques." She said looking at him glaring.

"It's just a stupid necklace." He retaliated giving her one of his dumb angry looks.

"It's worth more than 100,000 ramen cups you better stay away." she said Naruto glared back and muttered whatever under his breath.

"Good, now you try it." She said Naruto shut his eyes as Nanashi jumped up and attached herself to the ceiling. After what felt like an hour Naruto gave up, but didn't open his eyes. "I can't do it you show me." He said impatiently his eyes tightly shut.

"Naruto you have to relax remember close off all your senses, but only feel just feel the wind be part of it let your chakra soothe you. She said Naruto had stood there for a minute before a smile was on his lips. "Your above me smirking as usual." He said and opened his eyes looking up he was indeed right Nanashi was smirking at him. She got down and stared at him for a while. _"He really is amazing it takes people years to be able to get the hang of it this guy did it in a few hours."_

"Alright now you are able to do that I will show you the hand seal watch carefully." She said.

"Saru (monkey), Tora (Tiger), Uma (horse), O**-**ushi (Ox), Saru (monkey)." She said while doing it.

"Scathing wind jutsu." She said she put her hands together and aimed at the wall. Her jutsu had emitted from her clasped hands and it hit the wall.

"That was just a bit of my chakra so it doesn't destroy this house now you try." It took Naruto 4 hours to learn and another 4 to perfect. They had trained all though the night and till the next day even Sakura had come to watch. When the sun had risen Naruto yawned and lied down falling asleep Nanashi had sat down panting and was also exhausted.

"Sakura you stay here with Naruto I'll be back." Nanashi said. Sakura nodded her head

"Hey Naruto wake up." Sakura said poking him. Naruto opened his eyes and stretched.

"Ok ok fine I'm not that tired anyways…" his stomach growled and he laughed.

"But I'm hungry lets have Ramen." He said. As if on cure Nanashi had brought a tray with three bowls of ramen and three cups of juice. They all ate in a comfortable silence eating there food and drinking juice. When they were done Nanashi got up and stretched "Hey wait Nanashi one question that first technique you used on me with the ground, how did you do it?" he asked her curiously.

"Naruto I know two elements earth and wind I can use them separately, but I'm still learning to put them together to make sand or dirt." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Listen you guys are going to have a mission to escort me so get some rest were going this afternoon at twelve everyone meet up at the front." She said leaving the two. After a minute Naruto and Sakura left to there own rooms to rest up.

Nanashi sat on her bed and pulled out her locket it had her name engraved on it. It always reminded her of the lullaby her mom sang her before abandoning her and leaving her in the cruel world to grow up alone. As she hummed the soft tumen under her breath she found herself drifting off to sleep.

**(I hated this chapter, but it's important and we will find out about her past little by little so don't worry about that part… R&R I need a few reviews and then I'll update chapters 3 and 4 are already written and if you want them please, please, please review I mean who doesn't want to click that adorable cute purple little button I have tempted you havn't I hehehe!!**


End file.
